


His a Wolf

by sparksfly0033



Category: Love By Chance - Fandom, Techno/Kengkla
Genre: Love By Chance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksfly0033/pseuds/sparksfly0033
Summary: Techno clearly knew that Kla was touble but something about the unknown energy of the younger pulled him deeper.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I noticed there's a shortage of Techno/Kla moment in LBC series and my thirst for their content got the best out of and I decided to write a fic. Please comment if I should continue so that I'll know that you guys share the same techno/kla drought with me.
> 
> Ps: I did not proofread this. Please bear with the mistakes. I'll edit once I got on my laptop this week  
> ☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️

Techno knew, from the very start... From the moment their eyes met that the younger was bad news.  
Stylish clothes, fancy hair, handsome face. The younger lad was properly, no, definitely not his cup of tea but something about the fact he had never encountered such energy pulled him closer.  
So there he is, sitting with a group of freshmen from his university when he was supposed to be home at 10:30.

12:05 am

He sees as he checks his watch, maybe the fifth time in 5 minutes. Techno felt a little bad lying to his parents saying he still needs to be at school to watch over the kids from the university football team. Well, it was not a complete lie... He tells his self as he looked at his watch again and reread the text message he send 2 hours earlier.

"You seem a little bothered P"  
The boy he was talking about a while is now sitting beside him. 

The group was in a table in the corner of the make shift disco the student council organized for the freshmen welcoming party. There was a dance floor in the center, and tables around tje space. There were lighta, too blinding for the older's opinion and glitters and confetti flying around the place catching light and reflecting them in somehow a magical way. There were students getting drunk, of course... Some trying to eat others faces and Techno cringed, visbly.

"Does 'this' bothers you so much P?"  
The younger started talking again, taking a sip from the beer in his hand.

Techno desperately looked for his friends then, not knowing how to react to the sudden attention he is getting. He spotted them in no time. Can, was acrossed the dance floor, with Good trying to stop him from throwing punches at a taller guy in front of him while Type was looking at them unbothered.

"Ai Type..." he mutteres under his breath. "I told him to watch over the kids for me for a moment and this happens.."

The younger boy heard his little rant and followed the line of vision the tall, lanky boy next to him. He takes a sip at his beer and turned his attention back to Techno who was furiously typing away his phone now.

" Ai Type, I told you... No trouble tonight."  
He almost screams at the speaker of his phone.

"Calm down No, I got this." Type answered from the other line and Techno saw the his wave from where he standing. "Just enjoy over there." he added and ended the call with a mischievous wink, point a finger at the busy boy next to Techno.

He cursed under his breath and carefully shifted his vision to the boy his friend was referring. He has another bottle of beer in hand, a prettt cute girl on his arms this time, whispering and giggle whenever he buries his faces on his neck.

Techno sigh. What was he thinking?

Two hours earlier...

"Finally done." The football captain shouted as he placed the last table they need to transfer in the gym for the freshemen welcoming party.

He glanced at his watch and read 9:40pm. He'll be home in 10 minutes and he can't be happier.

"Ai Type." he calls at his friend who was busy talking to some freshmen in the corner. "Hey, are ypu ignoring me?" he teased as he swung his arms around his friend's neck from behind.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Type, his teamate slash best friend sarcastically asnwered as he pointed at the small group and freshem standing in front of them.  
"My juniors from Engineering."

Techno politely greeted them, run his eyes to each one just to get a clear of theirs faces and hopefully remember them.

"Nice to meet you P...". They said in chorus and. Techno waived their. Politeness off saying it's okay to address him casually.

"Really P?" A voice then retorted and Techno's eyes were shifted to a fairly shorter boy. Sharp eyes, good looks and a smirk.

"Ai Kla..." his friend tried to hush him but the other did not budge.

"How about stay with us and have a drink then P.."  Kla, as his friends call him continued. Smirk still evident and a look of what Techno cannot put his hands on was suddenly directed to him. " We can get closer and casual tonight..."

The other boys coo, now cheering on their friend. Even Type was hyping the teenagers.

"Umm.. I can't... I need to be home by 10 and.."

"Ai No, just stay. You need to look over the football team freshmen right?" his friend cut him, a playful smile dancing in his lips this time. "... And besides, Nong'Kla invited you already. Better stay by your words and start getting friendly with the nongs or else they'll see you a snob of a senior. "

He knows Type is only feeling his guilt and his damn friends clearly understands its working so 5 minutes after midnight, we was still at school for the first in three years, trying his best not to home drunk.

" Your beer got cold P, it'll taste bad. " Kla's voice pulled him back to the current situation, a new ice cold beer placed in front of him.

"I.. I don't really drink." he retorted.

"You barely drink any P.." the younger answered, winked and run his tongue on his upper lips, all while looking at Techno.

The older gulped, got his beer and chug half of it in one go. He wiped the excess liquid on his mouth by the back of his arm and look at the younger again who never altered his haze away from him since a while ago.

"You're a little clumsy P," he almost whispered... Leaning close to the older as he did. "... And I think that's cute." He finished his sentence, thumb coming up slide at Techno's lower lips before bringing it back to his own mouth.

The place was dark, the music was too loud but he can see Kla's eyes, he can hear his breathing and at that point Tencho knew what his stare looks like...

"You..."  
He looks like a wolf.


	2. Morning bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno brought someone home for the first time and it turned his morning into something unexpected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for those who read. Plewse leave a comment... It'll keep me going.
> 
> Again, no proofreading for this chap either. Sorry for the typos.

Techno woke up with a headache... No its worst than that. He messily rummage his bedside table in the quest to silent his alarm.

The noisy round thing was obnoxiously loud today and he knew he has the booze to blame from last night.

When the alarm went off, he fell back to his bed, closes his eyes and started drifting back to sleep.  
"ah.. Warm.." he thinks as he felt warmth engulfing, more slecifically, a pair of arm wrapping around his waist.

It felt soft, nice even so Techno shifted and turned to the direction of the sensation. Did his bed had always been this nice?

... Wait.  
His bed has no arms.   
"That would be scary and creepy" he thought.

The older slowly opened his eyes now with the new theory that either his bed did grew arms or brought someone home from last night.

It's weird but he like how the first option than the latter.

He looked at his clock first, priorities, and reads 10:05 am. Okay.

Slowly dragging his vision to the lump and blanket in front of him, he sees messy black hair peaking from the makeshift ball and he dreaded it.

"That... Is not a girl's hair." he mutters.

As if it can get even worst, he brought someone... and it's a dude.

He took a deep breath, tug on the blanket and started shaking the person beside him to soberness.

"Hey.. Wake up." he whispered. Slightly jolting when a grunt was heard from the blanket, arms tightening around his bare waist.

Wait, he has no clothes on. Okay.  
This is slowly transforming into a nightmare.

"Wake up..." he starts again. Feeling the urgency to get out of the situation and know how naked he is in the moment.

Another grunt, the boy, he assumes then shifted but never let go of his waist before slowly woggling his head out of the blanket.

"It's to early to be this noisy P' or should I call you... Techno?~"

"Kengkla???" the older shouted. "How.. Why.. What?!"

The younger, who was clearly amused snickered before pushing himself up from his lying position, his bare chest in full display is not helping the older's mental breakdown.

"How did you end up in my bed?" Techno asked, puling the blanket on his chest for defense.

"You brought me here P. You should take responsibility though." Kla, not slightly bothered of the situation stated, leaning towards the older in all fours, smirk growing.

"That's.. That's impossible. I can't even remember a thing." Techno retorted, trying to rake his memory from last night.

"Isn't that mean P?" he then heard Kla say, face an inch or two away from him.

"Too close.." he told him, the other just smiled.

Since last night, Techno felt so intimidated of the younger's presence and naturally, he should have shy away and step back. He always preferred not to be involved by these kink of people but last night, he didn't know what got into him that he sat with this clever first year, drink and thought that he is interesting.

"You're thinking about me right?" he sounds cocky, almost certain like he can read Techno's mind. "Do you want me to tell you about... Last night?"

His warm breath was heating his face and he automatically closed his eyes.  
He knew he is definitely dead when he leaned to the hand younger brought up his cheeks.  
It's all unconscious response and that even made it dangerous. His reacting to Kla in ways he never imagined his self can and he is scared.

"Kl-Kla.." was all he was able to mumble before he felt the others hand that was in his cheeks slide down to his neck, tilting his head to the right...his neck vulnerable.

Techno felt warm breathing on his neck and he started pushing at younger but no avail.

Is he too strong or his resistance is jus too weak. He'll never know.

"P.." he heard the other whispered, lips dangerously near his ears his time.

Techno's head started to feel fuzzy, his vision unfocused, his head...a mess.

The sun was peaking through the curtains of his room. And everything felt hot inside the small space. He felt his breathing getting caught on his throat and everything was blurry.

He does not know it is a good thing or bad thing but everything stopped when the younger started nibbling on his ears.

"Kla..." he whimpered, feeling the younger's lips playing at the earrings on his lobe. "You should... R e-really stop." he managed to say but the younger waa unfazed.

"Are you sure?" he asked, pulling away from the older, eyes looking at him like a prey.

"I.. I mean.."

"P? P'No? Are you awake now? Mom says breakfast is ready."

Loud knocks stopped him from finishing his sentence and the younger only smiled before signalling him to answer his brother outside the door.

"We.. We're up now Nic. We'll be downstairs in a few."

"Good job." Kla mouthed before ruffling his P's hair.

Techno irritatingly swat it away making Kla laughed.

"Sorry..I won't tease you anymore." he promised before jumping out of bed. "I'll shower first." he then tells Techno before disappearing to the toilet.

Techno on the other hand can only hear his heart beat and feel the warm of the younger's touch.

His doomed.


End file.
